Frigid
by Shirosaki345
Summary: A multi crossover as we follow an arcosian looking for the super sayin who beat frieza


Sitting in a hover pod much like the one frieza used on namik swirling a glass of wine making a small whirlpool. This being may look familiar he was an an all to familiar species known as an arcosian. Covered in a ice blue bio armor except for his wrists and legs. His skin color being white and a cyan bio gem right below his chest. Along with two horns standing on both side of his head. His half white and ice blue tail hanging just outside his hover pod with a small sharp point on the end. Watching the stars fly by through his viewing window on his ship leaning on his head on his hand "how quaint " a voiced echoed out.

*Knock*  
Came a knock a rather urgent knock on door. "You may enter" came a neutral voice. Walking in was a bipedal tiger standing 7 feet tall with stripes going down his fur and very bipedal feline walk in with hurried footsteps and bent down on one knee.

Without even turning his pod around " Are we almost at the a galactic trade station already I thought we were still a two days distance libra?".  
The now named libra spoke with a little hesitation "No lord frigid I bring urgent news about king cold and and lord frieza,they have fallen in battle."

And that an awkward silence spread through the room. Slowly the hover pod turned around and with wide eyes and look of surprise. "Pardon me do repeat that libra"

With little stutter"T..they have fallen in battle my lord on a planet called eeearth" a loud audible gulp came from the tigerman.

With small shiver and hand covering his face"PFFFFFFHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH GOOD GOOD HAHAHHA... To think those pair fools would go and get themselves killed" after a few more spurts of maniacal laughter

"Eh" the tiger man look on in confusion as his master went from spurts of laughter to a serious face and even more laughter.  
"Hahahahhahahah pardon me libra I seem to have lost my composer their, and why do you have such a stupid look on your face?."

"Forgive me lord frigid for my rudeness but i was expecting sadness and grief or for you to lash out in anger... Not laugh out in joy where you not apart of the same clan." The bipedal tiger looked stunned.

"I can see how you would assume that, but no I despise those fools and disliked them with every part of my being. They were complacent and arrogant with their own current level of power. They grew complacent with what they were rather then what they could be. The only grief i feel for those two is disappointment of the lost potential they had very saddening.

"My lord may ask who was stronger between lord frieza and you." With a look of expectation and stars in his eyes.

"Hahahahaha you tigras truly do admire strength above all else. In honesty frieza was stronger than me at birth but i have long sense surpass him well over 40 years ago." I'm confident enough that I could fight frieza,king cold and cooler in his augmentation form with a mild excursion." Looking down libra was shaking and jittery along with his fur standing up. " oh my he always gets like this when I recount old stories. "The only foe i truly wish to fight is a super saiyan as the legends calls them they may been able to challenge me." Taking a sip of wine before whirling it around again.

Shaking not with fear, it was excitement and battle lust that got the tigra wound up. " I have one more piece of news that you will be interested in but its only a rumor and cant be taken at face value but I heard it was a super saiyan who slayed them."

After those words rang a massive pressure enveloped the room along a icy blue glow from the arcosian "Most excellent truly excellent news i think my wish is about to be granted!." The aura only continued to increase making the walls creak and the viewing window started to crack. Until the icy ki cloak slowly disappeared with a small "heh".

Even now libra wasn't just excited he quivering in anticipation as he might be able to see his master fight all out.

"Tell me libra how long ago was this report considering."

"Very perceptive my lord the records where spotty but i can make an assumption this happened 6-8 years ago, but because of the lack of contact with the cold clansmen we are only just learning about this."

"After we make a stop at the station set course for earth immediately."

POV Libra

That power its massive and that kind of strength is worthy of true fear and respect I don't know anything that can match up to it. Only someone like this is worthy of my peoples servitudes and loyalty.


End file.
